


we've been waking up without you (can you fix that?)

by Dovey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, Porn, Self-Worth Issues, eventual poly - Freeform, not ninja au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are a happy couple, but Sasuke's a little prone to jealousy. And then he finally agrees to actually meet Naruto's best friend Sakura, sees how happy they make each other, and the jealousy changes into something... different.Something that's making things a lot more awkward for him.





	we've been waking up without you (can you fix that?)

It takes him longer than he’d like to realize it, but he figures it out eventually. The stutter when her name is mentioned, the extra care Naruto puts into remembering every special occasion and anniversary she’s got, the childhood photos of a beet-red boy chasing her around with weeds in his hands.  

  
“You had a crush on her.” Sasuke says, and it’s not a question. Naruto is sheepish, nervous, apologetic all in one; he half-shrugs and half winces and replies, “Uh, yeah.”  
“You still do.” Sasuke points out, and this is the sore point, because they’ve been dating for months and apparently his boyfriend is a little bit in love with someone else.

  
“I’d never- I’d never do anything, though!” Naruto promises with an earnesty that practically hurts. “It’s just like, part of me, you know? Like I’ll always like ramen best, and I’ll always be bad at math, and I’ll always- I’ll always love Sakura-chan.”

  
“Yeah, whatever.” Sasuke huffs, because it hurts a little, but he can’t disagree. He trusts Naruto, and it’s not like he doesn’t have parts of his heart he can’t hand over because the Uchiha family has long laid claim. He knows Naruto won’t do anything, and that should be enough to make things normal. He acts like things are normal.

  
But they aren’t.

  
Because as the days wear on, the thought starts to chase him down. He doesn’t know Sakura well- she’s busy, right now, with an apprenticeship of some sort. He tries not to listen when Naruto talks about her these days, tries not to remember much because he kind of wants to be petty and blame her for something that’s not her fault, and if he starts to think of her as a person he can’t do that.

  
But he knows what she looks like, and when she’s out late with Naruto. Of course he does, because Naruto would never hide anything from him, and it’s always circled in pink with little stars on the calendar whenever Naruto gets to see her, and it’s those nights that Sasuke stays up late despite himself and feels- well. At first he’s nervous, and worried, and maybe even pissed. But a few nights of that and he decides to get drunk, next time a circled-and-stars day comes up, and it’s both terrible and brilliant of him because he can no longer put a hold on his worries. He thinks they might be out drinking- celebrating Naruto’s latest victory at work, and Naruto loves to party. He’s clingy, too, and they’ve been friends for years, so of course Sakura’d be fine with that. She’s always got her hair up in photos but maybe she’d have let it down, or maybe Naruto would tug it loose from a ponytail just to tease her, and she’d go to hit him and be too loose from the drink and fall against him instead, and maybe she’s loved him back this whole time and this was just the moment they needed for Naruto to realize he doesn’t need Sasuke at all.

  
Then Naruto comes home, well before it could ever count as ‘too late’, not at all drunk or unruffled, and talks about sushi with Sakura and all kinds of propriety, and he comforts poor Sasuke and his terrible headache, because Naruto is a good boyfriend and Sasuke feels terrible for ever doubting him.  
He tries to make up for it by finally, finally agreeing to meet Sakura. Tags along to meet with her and feels a vindictive rush when their eyes first meet and she flushes just a little, and if it’s bitterness towards her or towards Naruto, he doesn’t know. Unfortunately, it can’t stick, because she’s perfect. Like Naruto.  
She’s loud and she’s sweet and she’s silly. She follows along with their hairbrained schemes, every contest they get caught up in; she’s competitive as the both of them and then some, happy to share embarrassing stories about Naruto as a kid. She’s got a laugh that makes his stomach hurt in sympathy, and if Naruto’s smiles have always been like the sun then her’s is like the dawn.

  
Now, when Naruto and her go out celebrating together, and he stays behind, he can’t think in terms of abstract jealousy, of righteous anger, because they deserve each other and he doesn’t. He feels like the villain of this story, getting between the pair of them- or maybe like a consolation prize, a poor substitute for the girl that Naruto deserves but can’t earn.

  
He’s dumb enough to try and drink it away again, and the thoughts follow the same path as the last time but end up somewhere else. He thinks about them falling together and it feels like fate. Thinks about them kissing and it looks like destiny, unity, like a puzzle slotting into place.

  
He finishes a bottle of wine on his own and stumbles to their bed, and his gut feels like an ocean crashing in on itself. He’s always known how to want, how to take, and now he doesn’t know how to stop even though he desperately wants to for the both of them. He thinks about them fucking, about how pretty Sakura would look if she finally took a break and let someone else take care of her for once. He thinks about how happy Naruto would be, chasing that fucked-out bliss he gets when Sasuke does a good enough job, and how much easier it’d be for Sakura to give it to him instead. He doesn’t know which should make him feel worse- betraying one of his few friends by picturing her naked, sweaty, bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock, or Naruto, for wanting it to be real. For wanting his boyfriend to be cheating on him and lying about it, because it feels like the best kind of happiness that Sasuke could never give him.  
He passes out and wakes up with cumstains on his sheets and vomit on the floor next to him, and he doesn’t know which is more embarrassing. He cleans up before Naruto gets back and doesn’t say a word, just climbs back into bed and falls asleep with Naruto’s arms around him and the guilt constricting in his stomach.

  
Fuck, but after that, he can’t stop thinking about it. Sakura’s got the softest lips and the harshest calluses on her fingers, and when they go out for ice cream as a group he spots how closely Naruto stares at the vanilla dripping down her arm. He thinks about that for ages, for weeks after, about if Naruto had licked it off her and pressed kisses into her hand. (He hadn’t- he’d stolen a lick of her ice cream instead, when she was distracted ranting about her latest idiotic coworker, and she’d dumped the whole cone on his head in revenge. Sasuke’d been startled enough to laugh, long and hard like he hadn’t in years, and Naruto had been grinning all day because of it.)

  
Sometimes he thinks about it when they fuck and he knows that’s worse. He wonders if Naruto would treat her like he treats him, like she’s fragile and gorgeous and a little too good for him- or if their lifelong experience would be enough to make him snap, make him push her to the edge because he knows where it is for her. He pictures it constantly, desperately, with a thinning grasp on how far he can let this fantasy go before he can’t tell it apart from reality.  
They go to the beach together, just the three of them, and it doesn’t even feel weird. Sakura’s got her own room, just a door down, and when he’s lying with Naruto and smelling of salt, he can’t help but speak up.

  
“So, Sakura.” He says, because he has no idea how to put this. Naruto rolls over, blinking out the sleep from his eyes because he’s a master at falling asleep fast and waking up even faster. “I.” He begins, then trails off.

  
“I saw how you looked at her.” Is what he says, because it’s true. She wasn’t even in anything scandalous, just a one piece suit that’s dark blue and practical more than anything. A cover-up on more than off to ward away the sun. He’d already thought about it, how Naruto could drag it off her and fuck her into the sand, panting in the sea air and protecting her from sight with his thick, strong frame. It’s half of why he’s saying this now.

  
“Sasuke, I swear, I’d never- I meant it, what I said.” Naruto pleads, like he thinks Sasuke’s mad at him. As if he could be. He can’t even be mad at Sakura, she calls him Sasuke-kun like she means it and she cares for Naruto in a way he could never manage, not without years more practice to catch up.  
“What if-” Sasuke starts, darting his tongue out nervously to lick at his lips, “What if I said it was okay if you did?”

  
“I- what?” Naruto asks, sitting up and clicking on a lamp. Sasuke sits up too, leans towards him but doesn’t meet his eyes. His mouth is hot and dry with nerves.

“I wouldn’t mind.” He tries, and Naruto sighs.

“Babe, you need to- you need to tell me what you’re thinking, because I have no idea where this is coming from.”

So Sasuke tries to explain, but he stumbles along the way, because he’s not allowed to talk down about himself to Naruto, and how else can he say it besides pointing out his own flaws?

“I’ve thought about it, for a while now, and I think- I think you’d be good together.” Sasuke says, and Naruto’s eyes flash in the dark, and he draws Sasuke in for a kiss, like that makes any sense.

“You’ve thought about it?” He pushes, and Sasuke nods, lets Naruto nip at his lip and press wet kisses down his neck. “You like to think about us with her?”  
“Yeah.” Sasuke says, even though it’s only half true. He’d never- he’d never even thought about being part of it, more than as something in the way of what they could be without him.  
“Fuck, Sasuke.” Naruto groans, sliding to straddle his lap and turn his kisses into nips at Sasuke’s nape. “Tell me.”  
So Sasuke does. With stuttering little gasps and sighs to punctuate, he mutters about Sakura in the sand and Naruto in the sea, how they’d meet in the middle and join together.  
“Shit, Sasuke, you’d look so good with her.” Naruto murmurs, and Sasuke has no idea when it happened but he’s got a hand around both their cocks and he’s stroking harder and faster than normal, rougher, tugging like it might kill him to stop.  
It’s like, now that Sasuke’s too distracted, too fucking turned on to talk, something in Naruto has come unplugged, because now he’s the one who can’t stop. “Fuck, she’s always liked the pretty ones, used to talk about this artist and what he could do with his hands- bet you could twist her up even better, fuck her with your fingers till she can’t speak, bet you could- ah, fuck!” He gasps, breaking off as Sasuke mouths at his chest, scrapes at his back.  
It takes them far less time then they’d ever willing admit to cum, and when they go out for breakfast the next day, neither can meet Sakura’s eyes.

“Ugh, come on guys, you’re making me feel like a real thirdwheel here.” She teases, gesturing at their hickeys and laughing when they both flush red with realization. “Seriously, though, you should let me know if you ever need me to clear out. I can always go find, uh, something else to do, you know?”

  
“No, no, Sakura-chan, it’s fine! We like having you around.” Naruto pleads, and Sasuke hesitantly agrees, “It’s better with you.”

  
She blinks and pulls back for a second, surprised at their sincerity, but before either can try to correct themselves she smiles bright and wide like they’re used to. “Aww, guys, I love you too! Now how about we hit the beach, before all the good spots are taken?”

**Author's Note:**

> god i accidentally made sasuke a cuck but in m Y DEFENSE. i dont know shit about cucks except that the kink apparently has some very racist origins ? and that white supremacists now like to use it as a (vaguely racist) insult? and thus that word is not being used in this at all thanks 
> 
> i love team seven loving team seven.  
> if it wasn't clear from the descriptions/tags they're all in their twenties, a little bit out of college.  
> i love that naruto takes sasuke's unhealthy fixation and turns it into regular normal crush material. naruto has talk no jutsu no matter the universe he's in.  
> you know that gag in arrested development where gob had never had a friend before so he assumed he was in love with the first friend he makes, because what else could that emotion mean? thats sasuke except actually he really does fall in love with every friend he makes the man has no middle settings. ridiculous.


End file.
